<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test in uploading pictures to Ao3 - A short How To by tenkunsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816655">Test in uploading pictures to Ao3 - A short How To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkunsfw/pseuds/tenkunsfw'>tenkunsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkunsfw/pseuds/tenkunsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally you have to link an image, "copy image address" or "open image in new tab" then copy the website link.</p><p>Below I may use many sites like Imgur, Facebook, Twitter + and see if all work.<br/>All pictures will be random or kpop related.</p><p>Put work into Rich Text format, the image button is 8 icons along. Post image address into the box that comes up, on the first line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test in uploading pictures to Ao3 - A short How To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Twitter ^ </p><p> </p><p><br/>^ Facebook<br/><br/><br/>^ Discord<br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>^ Reddit (og post from Tumblr, of course)<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>^ actual Tumblr</p><p> </p><p><br/>^ Pinterest</p><p>
  
</p><p>^ Imgur </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>